


沄（番外）

by AllyGreen



Category: all云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGreen/pseuds/AllyGreen





	沄（番外）

金钟云悠悠转醒的时候，一睁眼就看到七个人围坐在他床边，他还没反应过来，以为只是跟平常一样因为赖床被哥哥弟弟叫醒，揉着惺忪的睡眼正想伸个懒腰，突然手臂和腰间的疼痛让他倒抽一口冷气，他瞬间清醒，前一天晚上荒诞淫靡的画面铺天盖地朝他袭来。

“啊！”他尖叫一声，急忙把头缩进被子里，企图掩饰他红得发烫的脸颊。可是一只凉凉的手掀开被子摸了进来，覆在他的额头上，“怎么还这么烫啊，还没退烧吗？”

他拍开那只手，用被子把自己蜷成一只虾米，只露出半个脑袋，用着毫无威慑力的沙哑嗓音厉声说，“你们都走开！不要碰我！”

“钟云哥，别这样，你发烧急死我们了，你不舒服我们难受。”

“滚！”金钟云狠得牙痒痒，赌气般缩在被窝里，打算一整天都不理他们了。可是刚醒来，体内的某种不适让他夹紧了双腿缩成一团，他让他们走，可他们坚持要在这里照看他。实在忍不住了，他低骂一句，掀开被子坐了起来，可是床边的七个人也跟着弹了起来，连忙把他按住。

“哥！是不是想喝水？我给你拿！”

“哥是饿了吧，我给你做早餐！”

“钟云啊，是还不舒服吗，要不要再给你量量体温？”

“哥你别动，想要什么我给你拿！”

听着他们你一句我一句根本不给他说话的时间，他气得直爆粗口，“妈的给老子滚开！我要上厕所！”

七个人愣了愣，同时想到昨晚的某个画面，不约而同地咕噜一声吞了一下口水。他们的反应让他更为恼火，他气冲冲地拨开众人，着急往房外走去。可是走得太急，腰上的酸痛让他步子不稳，踉跄着就要摔倒的时候，身边的绅士弟弟把他稳稳接住，“要不我抱着哥吧？”

这下轮到金钟云脑子里出现不好的画面了，想到弟弟抱着他给他把尿……“啊！！！”他大叫一声，急急推开身边人就一股脑往浴室冲。

可恶！太可恶了！这群人都不知道给他喂了多少水！想到前一天晚上烧得迷迷糊糊，喉咙干涩得要命，可是很快就有人嘴对嘴给他喂水，跟他们接吻过这么多次，哪一个人的嘴唇他都分得清楚，想到他们趁他发烧了还要吃他豆腐，真是感动不过三秒！

长长释放完后，他舒了一口气，洗手时从镜子里看到才发现，他全身上下竟然只穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，颈间和锁骨上密密麻麻的吻痕遮都遮不住，他恼羞成怒，打开房门正想发作，却发现他们一排人站在浴室外面迎接他。西八！这群人！

“哥还好吗？”

无视那人的问题，他高声控诉，“你们给我穿什么衣服！”

崔始源立刻美式夸张反应地摆摆手，“哥我不是故意的，只是我的衣服对你来说太大了。”

不是故意的才有鬼了咧！

他推开众人走回房间，摔上了门，“你们不准进来！”

 

妈的！什么鬼！前一天晚上还对他那么凶，那么坏，一大早起来又态度一百八十度转变，像一群哈巴狗一样围着他，讨好他。他们把他当成什么了！越想越气，越想越委屈，那些不堪入耳的挑逗在脑海里回放，他又觉得眼眶热了起来。

“钟云呐……”有人打开了房门进来。

金钟云烦得一个枕头扔了过去，“不是说了不要进来吗！”

“要是真的不想我们进来就不会不锁门了。”

温柔的声音让金钟云一愣，他从被窝里探出头来，乖乖坐起身，一看到来人是朴正洙就忍不住鼻子一酸，但又想到昨晚竟在对方面前失控潮吹……他扁着嘴，委屈巴巴，“哥……”

“还在生气吗？”朴正洙坐在床边，摸了摸弟弟的头。

“哼！”嘴里气呼呼，却欺身上前投入了哥哥的怀抱。

“谁让你瞒着我们啊，小坏蛋。你不知道前几天演唱会上看到你胸口的吻痕，他们几个下了后台都快打起来了。”

“都怪你们个个都想搞我！”

“好啦，对不起，我们昨天也是在气头上，主要是你昨晚真的太性感了，我们都忍不住，把我们云儿弄疼了，对不起啊，原谅我们好吗？”

这个哥哥太可恶了，明明知道他最受不了的就是叫他“云儿”，每次都用这招诱骗他。

“嗯……”他闷闷地答道。

“可以给我们一个机会一起爱你吗？”

“不会太贪心吗？”

“不会啊，云儿值得我们的爱。”

甜言蜜语已经攻破了金钟云的心房，粉红迅速爬上了他的脸颊，他羞得不会说话了，“……好。”

“让他们进来好吗，他们都急得团团转了。”

“……只能一个一个进来！”

 

待朴正洙出去后，率先进来的不出所料是金希澈。那个不正经的哥哥一进来就把他扑倒在床上拥吻，对方高超的吻技让他昏了头，在他喘不过气之前才恋恋不舍地停下，“你让我担心死了臭小子！”

金钟云也不服输，“哥倒是想想你昨晚是怎么对我的！”

“那你叫正洙老公这笔怎么算？”

“……”，对方有的是办法让他哑口无言，“你们……你们太坏了！”

“哥哥不坏云云不爱～”

“……”他对这位哥的厚脸皮简直没了脾气。

“我排第几？在你心尖上。”

一想到这位哥昨晚对他这么狠，竟然还好意思问他排第几！他赌气作答，“第二！”

“第一是谁？”

“当然……当然是正洙哥！”感觉被身上人盯出了个洞，他心虚地看向别处，作死惹完哥哥后心里偷着乐，对接下来爱的惩罚又害怕又期待。

可是那人并没有下一步动作，反而翻身下床，打开门冲了出去，嘴里还嚷嚷着，“朴正洙我要跟你决斗！”

真是个笨蛋哥哥！

 

第二个进来的是申东熙，他竟然是推着餐车进来的。

“哥，我昨天什么都没有对你做，你别赶我走。”

唔…勉强同意吧。

“哥你想吃什么？昨晚买回来的五花肉我一块都没给他们吃呢，刚烤好的，要不要吃一口？”

看着油腻腻的烤肉，金钟云没什么食欲，瘪着嘴摇了摇头。

“没关系，那吃一口意面好不好，番茄酱，酸酸甜甜很开胃。”

“……好吧，就一口哦，吃太多面食会胖的。”

“哥已经够瘦了，啊——”申东熙递了一叉子意面过来，他顺从地张开嘴巴吃进去，惹得对方也无意识地模仿进食的动作张嘴闭嘴。看着他鼓起脸颊咀嚼，再乖乖吞下去后，申东熙脸上露出了老母亲般的微笑，一时没控制住，“真乖。”

金钟云却突然恼了，“呀！你当我是小孩子吗！出去！我才不要人喂饭！”

 

赶走一个申东熙，又进来一个让他更烦的李赫宰。

这个小皮孩一进来就蹦跶到他面前，伸出舌头在他唇上乱舔，他刚想一巴掌打下去，那人却撅起了嘴巴了，“哥的嘴角有番茄酱。”

……我忍。

李赫宰盯着哥哥湿润的唇珠，不难联想到昨晚的香艳画面，他突然红了脸，扭扭捏捏地说，“哥，之前全体直播那期super tv，不是有个老头给我算命嘛，他说人家苦于夜短欸，呵呵呵哎呀好害羞，哥昨晚都没有满足人家，要不现在…”

“滚！！！”

皮猴子吓得一溜烟跑了出去，门都没关好。从门缝里，金钟云听到其他人的声音，“都叫你不要惹毛钟云，打！”接着就是一顿暴揍的声音。

哼，我提不动拖鞋还有其他人帮我打呢！

 

你的小可爱李东海突然出现。

“哥～”那小孩二话不说就扑了上来，搂着金钟云一顿亲亲抱抱，“哥今天最大，哥说什么我做什么！”

“臭小子！昨晚说要我满足他一切要求的人是谁？”

“哥——我还是不是你的小不点了！”李东海眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，把下巴搁在他的肩上，可怜巴巴地看着他的哥哥，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

这点伎俩还见得少？

“不是，下一个。”

 

霸道总裁崔始源一个华丽地转身进门了。

他拉着挂衣车进来，一排小众又名贵的服饰陈列在金钟云眼前，“哥想穿什么衣服，随便挑。”

不得不说这个有钱弟弟还真是懂他的心思。

认真挑了一套最喜欢的衣服后，正准备换上，突然察觉到旁边的变态凝视，他皱了皱眉，小手一挥，“转过去！”

绅士弟弟乖乖照做了。

换好衣服后，他轻咳一声，弟弟马上转过身蹭到他身边，在他额头烙下一吻，“哥真好看，穿什么都好看。”

油嘴滑舌。但对他很受用。

其实还有半句不敢说出口：不穿更好看。

“哥，还记得这里吗？”

“什么？”

“就是那晚啊，就在这个房间……”崔始源突然变得色情的嗓音低低地在他耳边响起，对他来说就像致命的春药。他想起来了，前不久的一晚，在这里，他被这个可恶的弟弟五花大绑，还塞满了各种小道具……

崔始源看到怀里人突然红起来的耳根，更加恣意妄为，“那些好东西还在床头柜里哦。”

“变态！滚出去！！！”

 

限定忙内金厉旭终于最后一个进来了。

“哥——你不爱我了吗！”可爱的忙内一进门就撒起娇来，像小奶狗一样在金钟云怀里蹭。

他对这样乖巧的弟弟根本毫无抵抗力，“怎么会，我最喜欢厉旭了。”

“你对其他人也这么说！”金厉旭突然抽泣起来，“哥还说会等我退伍，当时都不给我抱你！呜呜呜……”

“……你当时还小嘛。”

“我哪里小了！哥你老是把我当小孩子！我这两年可是当上兵长了呢！我还练出了肌肉！我都比哥强壮了！”

“……好吧好吧，我们家厉旭长大了。”

“那哥要不要给我退伍礼物？”

“你想要什么？”

“哥明明知道的！”

“……怕了你了。”

“那就说好了哦！”金厉旭突然抬起头来，而他脸上一点泪痕都没有，两只眼睛闪闪发亮堆满了得意，金钟云才知道这家伙在假哭。

“呀！金厉旭你骗我！你在军队学坏了吧！啊？”

妈的，养了只小狼狗。

 

到了下午，金钟云休息够了便下楼活动了。七个人围在他身边，伺候他吃这个喝那个，又给他捶肩按腰，还给他表演个人技逗他开心。他宛如一个大佬，气定神闲地坐在客厅沙发的正中间，招一招手就有小弟给他端茶倒水。

“哥再吃点东西吧，你中午吃太少了！”

“再吃一块鸡胸肉吧，不会胖的！”

闻言，他勉为其难地张开嘴巴，吃下了弟弟送到他嘴边的鸡肉。

另一个看到那人投喂成功，也不服输地在厨房东翻西找，“哥！要不要吃热狗！超级好吃！”

金钟云剜了他一眼，下一秒他就被众人包围，狂揍一通。他们的小声嘀咕传进他耳朵里，“你疯了吗你怎么能让哥吃香肠！”

又一个没有眼力见的弟弟从冰箱捣鼓出一瓶酸奶，巴巴地凑到他跟前，“哥不想吃饭就喝点酸奶吧！”

结果又是被人拖出去打，“活着不好吗移动核！”

又有人不死心地把果盘端过来，“钟云啊吃点水果吧。”而果盘里是一串香蕉。

卒。

金钟云无奈地看着扭打成团的哥哥弟弟们，他们为了让他多吃点变着戏法给他呈上美食，顾及他的心理看着他的脸色，丝毫不敢轻举妄动，就怕把他惹急。

这么好的哥哥弟弟他能不爱嘛。

“喂，”金钟云从沙发上站了起来，朝他们张开了双臂，“抱。”

众人愣了一下，眼力值为零的李东海反应力却满分，最先蹿了上去，其他人也争先恐后把他团团包围，最外围的几个人还在为了争夺靠里的位置而大打出手。

金钟云在最里面，享受着哥哥弟弟们热情的拥抱，笑得见牙不见眼。

 

突然，大门被打开了，众人齐刷刷地望去，发现竟然是服役中的曺圭贤。

“臭小子，你怎么来了？”

“我昨晚看到你们在群里让经纪人买退烧药，所有人都紧张兮兮的只有钟云哥没说话，我智商这么高一看就知道钟云哥生病了，就立刻请了假赶过来。”曺圭贤径直走向金钟云，额头贴着额头探温度，“哥没事了吧？担心死我了。”

“没…没事。”

“臭小子，贴这么近想死吗？”

“我关心我的钟云哥关你什么事？”

“你的钟云哥？他是我们的！我排第二呢，你算老几啊？”

……

完了，又来一个人。

在金希澈准备绘声绘色地向曺圭贤描述昨晚发生的事时，不知从哪里冒出来的朴正洙打断了他们，“都安静，钟云，你给我坐好。”

“怎…怎么了？”

“刚才金英云那家伙也打电话给我了，他问我你是不是发烧了。这个脑袋缺一根筋的家伙被我套两句话就暴露了自己，不过我倒是没想通，这两年你们都没什么机会见面，到底是怎么搞上的？我就逼问他，你们猜他怎么说。”

“怎么说！”众人异口同声。

金钟云心里咯噔一下，完了，又双叒多一个人。

“他说钟云和他phone sex 。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！钟云（哥）你怎么可以这样！！！！！！！！！”

三十六计，走为上计，金钟云的大佬身份仅仅维持了半天。

 

夜幕降临，黑暗方便了一群禽兽为非作歹。

有钱弟弟家king size的大床上，金钟云仰躺在一张高级柔软的性爱垫上，双手双脚分别被垫子自带的束缚带绑在四个角，诱人的身体呈蛙型打开，垫子的斜面让他的蜜穴清楚地展露在人前。

他被人戴上了眼罩，视觉的丢失让他的触觉更加敏感，轻轻的抚摸就让他颤抖不已。好多只手在他身上游走，他能清晰感觉到他们掌上的茧子在他光滑的皮肤上不断摩擦。他因怕痒而扭来扭去，只招致更多的爱抚。

“钟云啊，我帮你扩张哦，不痛的。”下一秒沾满润滑液的手指就在穴口轻轻抚弄，缓缓地伸了进去。一根，两根，三根，随着手指的增多，花蕾渐渐绽放，艳丽多汁。

充分扩张的小穴被塞进了按摩棒，旋转的头部重重地挤压着体内的腺体，微微抬头的性器又被震动棒伺候着，而肌肤上的亲吻也接连不断，乳首被吮吸得通红，耳朵也被轻轻舔舐着。这上下多重刺激让金钟云爽得娇喘连连。

有人恶劣地拨通了金英云的电话，凑到了金钟云耳边，“钟云啊，跟他说说你现在在做什么。”

“嗯…嗯啊……嚇啊……”然而他说出口的只有一连串呻吟。

电话那头的人气得爆血管，“你他妈对钟云做了什么！”

“臭小子，不止我一个人哦。”

床上人的呻吟越来越大声，比以前跟他phone sex时喘得还厉害，他狠得咬牙切齿，“你们等着我回来！”

“等你生性了再说吧！”说完就把电话挂掉扔到了一边，那人凑到金钟云耳边说，“钟云啊，舒服吗？”

“舒…啊……舒服…哈啊啊……”

“要继续吗？”

“不…不要……嗯啊啊啊啊……哈…哈…不要玩具…要你们……”

那就如他所愿。

 

他们对他太温柔了。

硬挺着的性器被含进温暖湿润的口腔里，他舒服得头皮发麻，手指脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他大喘着气，没一会儿就交代了。他们把高潮后的他小心翼翼地扶起来，取下了眼罩后马上就有人凑上去亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睛。

有人托着他的腰身，把蜜穴对准性器，缓缓地将他按下去，动作轻柔，他一点也没有感到不适。他乘着身下人慢慢地动了起来，仿佛乘着云朵，飞往极乐世界。

又有人把性器凑到他嘴边，可这根肉棒上涂满了炼奶，香甜的味道扑鼻而来。那人倒先害羞了起来，“怕哥舔得不舒服，就……”他的弟弟连这个都想到，怎么会有人体贴到这种程度啊。他顺从地张开嘴，灵巧的舌头疯狂地索取甜分，甜腻腻的炼奶让他感觉回到了年少时期，一根甜甜的奶味棒棒糖就让他心满意足。

身上的爱抚一刻不断，这副身体已经被他们了解透彻，每一处敏感点都被好好照顾着。真是疯了，他已经敏感到单单被触摸仿佛都能达到高潮。

一左一右两个人牵着他的手，覆上了涂满润滑剂的滚烫，一起撸动。他的肉茎也被人套弄着，刚射过不久又充血起来。

太周到了，他已经分不清是他服侍他们，还是他们服侍他。

“钟云啊，舒服吗？”

“唔唔唔……嗯唔……”

“那我们一起去吧。”

他的细腰开始战栗起来，随着抽插的幅度加大，更是浑身的肌肉都在颤抖。

“唔！”忽然，他腰一挺，将爱液尽数释放了出来。

 

他们从他身体里退出来，温柔地把他放倒在床上歇息。

他又像是被从水中捞上来一样，从头发丝到后穴都湿答答的。他的胸膛因喘气而上下起伏着，高潮带来的热度让他的肌肤布满薄汗，在微弱的灯光下晶莹闪亮，活像一尾鱼，长着最美丽的鱼鳞，有着最灵动的双眼。

他就是沄沄流水里的一尾鱼，随着爱潮的节律舒展自己，在他们的港湾里自在地呼吸。

“哥，别睡着啦，还有一批人哦。”

“这次给你换草莓酱好不好？”

 


End file.
